zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
CURSED
CURSED is a series about Edgar and Eva Zimmer being cursed! Plot Imastamper and her friends find out Zimmer Town is a real place, and they head there for a visit. Meanwhile, 13 goes to the Airport to pick up his collegue, Emma Zummer. Imastamper, after seeing 13 at the airport talking to Emma, freaks out. Imastamper goes to the store to look at a phone book, while her friends go to a hotel. Imastamper finds Edgar Zimmer's phone number, and calls him. Her friends get to the hotel, and check in. They then notice that she is gone, and they go to look for her. They find her while she is calling Edgar. In 13's laboratory, 13 and Emma are creating a "Mystery Machine". Edgar and Eva find out they are internet stars. They go to tell 13 the news, but 13 already knows. The Mystery Machine goes off, and hits Edgar and Eva! After a while, Edgar and Eva turn into ghosts! Edgar calls Imastamper back, and tells her to come over. Imastamper and her friends go the The Zimmers' house, and Edgar tells them that he and Eva have turned into ghosts. Characters *Edgar Zimmer *Eva Zimmer *13 Zimmer *Emma Zummer *Eve Zummer *Edward Zummer *Bobby Roberto d'Zimbir *Mr. Devo Callahan Sr. (Surfer45) *Macheese6 *Rad256 *CMMC *GamingCash *E.T_phone *D.T. *Imastamper *Bob *Fred *??? Playlist Episodes This is a playlist of CURSED episodes hosted on the Zimmer Twins website. Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Episode 16 Episode 17 Episode 18 Episode 19 Episode 20 Episode 21 Episode 22 Episode 23 Episode 24 Episode 25 Episode 26 Episode 27 Episode 28 Episode 29 Episode 30 Episode 31 Episode 32 Episode 33 Episode 34 Episode 35 Episode 36 Episode 37 Episode 38 Episode 39 Episode 40 Episode 41 Episode 42 Episode 43 Episode 44 Episode 45 Episode 46 Episode 47 Episode 48 Episode 49 Episode 50 Episode 51 Previews, Trailers, Spoilers, Announcements, and Votes These are trailers and previews for CURSED hosted on the Zimmer Twins website. CURSED Trailer Trailer for CURSED. Read Description for Background Music. CURSED PREVIEW 2 A second preview for CURSED, which showed some things happened and some that did not. CURSED: The Lab Scene This was a raw scene that was edited and used in the series. VOTE -CURSED- Imastamper had a vote for cool things that could happen in the series. CURSED in 1 minute Self explanitory. Malédiction Announced! This is an announcement for Malédiction, which was supposed to be a Quebec French version of CURSED. The idea was abbandoned because of lack of Canadian French Audiences and a fluent translator. Malédiction Avant-Premièr This was the preview for Malédiction, the French version of CURSED which never aired. PREVIEW This was a teaser trailer for a second season of the series. However, the season was never actually created. Music Used "The Last Stand" - Shaun Taylor McManus The Trailer music. Future Plans Imastamper wants to record CURSED and voice-over it some time in the future. There may or may not be a sequel. Trivia *Over Time, Imastamper's personality has changed from Bubbly and Excited to Serious. *In the picture above, Edgar and Eva have ghostly tails. When CURSED appeared at Edgar and Eva's house in part 11, they didn't know they were ghosts. This should have given it away. *Emma Zummer is 13's Collegue. But in the picture above, they seem to be lovers. *Edward, Eve, and Emma are the opposites of Edgar, Eva, and 13, as demonstrated in part 18. Eve's bedroom looks like Edgar's, and Edward's room looks like Eva's. It's pink, but it's only supposed to represent a clean bedroom. *CURSED is supposed to be based on AIZT. *CURSED stands for "Committed Users Racing to Save Exiled Dudes". The name was thought up by Edgar in part 19. *In the picture above, every member of CURSED is wearing a mask except Imastamper. This is because she is the only user in the group with a Zimmer Twins OC. *Series called "Edgar's Small Life" and "THE GAME" Were scheduled to run along side "CURSED", but were cancelled because it was hard for Imastamper to stick to a schedule and release episodes regularly. *CURSED was planned to air in Canadian French, but because of no French audiences left, the idea was abandoned. *In the Epilogue, Jason comes out and explains that Imastamper forgot he played the role of Edgar and Eva's dad, and how he never actually died in the series. *Emma and 13 are the only clip characters that didn't hug, but that doesn't mean they don't have feelings for eachother. *Bob and Fred's only purpose was to give CURSED super powers. It was never explained who they really are, or who they're working with. Category:Series